This application relates generally to a firearm holding device and more specifically to a clamping device for securely holding a firearm in a position that facilitates cleaning of the firearm.
It is well known that firearms require routine maintenance and repair. Traditionally, whenever such maintenance or repair was required, the firearm was held by hand or secured in some form of common mechanical vise. The vise mechanisms usually clamped or held the firearm on the barrel or butt stock or both, and if caution was not exercised, the vice mechanisms would not hold the firearm securely during bore cleaning or routine maintenance, or worse yet, would mar the firearm.
Another conventional form of holding device secures the firearm at the butt stock and supports the barrel and fore end at one or more longitudinal points along the firearm. This type of device will hold most fully assembled firearms for the relatively simple process of barrel cleaning, but is not readily adaptable for the task of cleaning and maintaining complex firearms that require the taking down and separating of the various firearm components.
Another type of firearm holding device used for the cleaning of firearms that fold or pivot at a pivot point, holds the firearm in the broken open position for cleaning of the barrel but does not allow access to the internal mechanical parts that must also be cleaned.
In the prior art, there are two widely used configurations of supports or cradles used for holding a firearm during the cleaning or maintenance operations. The predominant configuration includes a horizontal base or surface with two or more vertical members, wherein the firearm is held by the buttstock by one member and the forestock or barrel is held or supported by another member.
An inherent problem with the predominant configuration is that they are only functional with traditional firearms where the buttstock and barrel are attached in a manner that makes them a single unit. Firearms of this type do not require separation of the buttstock and barrel for complete cleaning or maintenance and therefore this type of support or cradle is not suitable for use with two-part, break-open firearms such as the M-16 or AR-15.
A second configuration includes a support or cradle that will hold a “break-open” or two part firearm where the two parts are still joined together at a hinge point. Such configurations typically include a firearm vise which holds a “break-open” or two part type firearm such as an AR-15 or M-16. When held in this manner, not all of the areas that require cleaning or maintenance are exposed to the operator. After using the type of firearm vise for cleaning or maintenance, the firearm is generally removed from the device and the two halves separated to complete the cleaning or maintenance recommended by the firearm manufacturers. Another disadvantage to this device is that if it is used on a traditional height bench, it is extremely difficult to clean the barrel in the preferred “breech to muzzle” direction due to the breech portion being positioned at a potentially awkward elevation.
Another device that is commonly used is a rifle cleaning cradle that relies on the firearm being held in a position by an elastic type bungee cord. While the bungee cord will hold the firearm to the cradle, the very nature of this elastic holding device will allow the firearm to move or shift during the cleaning of the firearm's barrel, which may make the cleaning process difficult. It also has the disadvantage of not exposing all areas which require cleaning or maintenance.
The above-described supports, vises and cradles rely on mechanisms that require the firearm to be held or clamped on surfaces which are unusual in shape and not readily gripped in a secure manner. These surfaces are typically not designed to accommodate mechanical holding forces required for secure and stable positioning.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a device that will allow total access to the areas of a firearm that require cleaning or maintenance while at the same time holding the firearm in a secure and stable orientation.